leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Oslah/Ideas to improve Garen
What's the problem with Garen? As everyone who plays Garen a bit (or looks at his kit and thinks about it for a moment) knows, he only has like one main strategy when dealing with enemys: - run up to the enemy - spin - try to do a or back off This includes a few decisions by the player: - do I just to be faster or do i wait for a slow to cleanse? - do I need to activate ? - where to position while The problem is, as soon as a part of his strategy doesn't work (e.g. Garen gets outtraded while spinning or he can't back off) he has only little to no options left to deal with the situation. How to improve Garen? Garen needs changes to his kit that allow more decisions and more options in a fight. With the Juggernaut Update Riot already tried to include some more decisions Garen has to make: - do I on a single enemy to deal bonus damage or do I on multiple enemys? - do I do the whole or do i cancel it early to get the reduced CD? - do I try to the villian or is there another more valuable/reachable target? So my idea is not to give Garen more raw power, but some new mechanics the player can use when doing it right or reward him for certain decisions. My ideas: Idea 1: new effect: Upon hitting an enemy champion, who is not "already quiet", with , its CD gets reduced by 0.5 sec OR 1-CDR sec per nearby enemy champion new effect: Hitting an enemy champion (except the villian) with debuffs them with "already quiet" for CD sec. My intention: This allows Garen to be either a disrupter and repeatedly silence different enemys or the villian, or he does his normal combo on one enemy and may use Q on his target again, if he manages to stick to it. Idea 2: new effect: Also breaks free from roots new effect: Successfully removing a root or a slow greater than 70%, gives an additional 15% movementspeed when facing towards an enemy champion My intention: Rewards right timing or patience. The decision is: do I need the Q damage and CC, or do I wait to cleanse some strong slow and endure weak slows? Idea 3: new effect: While active, reduces slows by an absolute 10/15/20/25/30% e.g., Garen may be able to ignore slows that are weaker than 30% My intention: Giving W the power to remove Garens weakness of getting kited by spammable slows for some seconds. As this only works lategame, choosing the right situation to use it will allow you to get in/out, but choosing wrong lets you vulnerable for several seconds. Idea 4: new effect: While active, a single CC can't affect Garen for longer than 1 sec My intention: Well, thats actually just adding power. Maybe not that great for interactivity. Idea 5: new effect: On activating, gain an additional 1 sec buff that reduces incoming damage by 30% My intention: Rewards right timing when facing burst damage. Idea 6: new effect: Upon finishing/canceling the spin, Garen gains bonus movementspeed based on how many ticks hit atleast one enemy champion OR new effect: Upon finishing a complete spin with every tick hitting atleast one enemy champion, Garen gains bonus movementspeed My intention: Garens main combo is Q-E-R/getting out. This helps him at the getting out part, if he risks doing a full spin. For teamfights, this would also help at repositioning. Idea 7: new effect: Upon finishing a complete spin, both CD and CD get reduced by 0.5 and 1 sec respectively per spin-tick that hit an enemy champion OR new effect: Upon finishing a complete spin with every tick hitting atleast one enemy champion, CD and CD get reduced by 0.5*#spinticks and 1*#spinticks sec respectively My intention: Risking a full spin may allow Garen to do another Q and have W up again for the next trade. Keep in mind that the enemy had 3 seconds of moving and 1.5 seconds of using abilities to fight back/reposition, so getting the reward is a great risk. Idea 8: new effect: Enemys not hit by the inner circle take bonus damage My intention: Just an idea to encourage keeping an eye on Garens positioning For those concerned about buffing Garen I don't want to straight out buff Garen. If he gets some new options, his current power could be split up for those. If Q-E-R isn't his only option anymore, his damage could be nerfed so Q-E-R won't kill any squishy (who hasn't got a shild, lifesteal or 1 defensive item) anymore. So, what do you think about my ideas, or do you got some ideas of your own? Feel free to comment and share your thoughts. Category:Blog posts